ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodan: The Animated Series
Rodan: The Animated Series (Japanese: 空ロダンの巨大モンスターキング'' Sora Rodan no Kyodai Monsutākingu'', Giant Monster King of the Skies Rodan in English) is a American-Japanese cartoon science fiction series created by Man of Action Studios. It is based off characters from the Godzilla franchise created by Toho. The show takes place half a century after the events of Rodan (1956) as well as taking place in a different timeline. Plot 60 years after Japan was attacked by two giant pteranodon Kaiju nicknamed Rodan, a nest was found near Mount Aso as when other giant monsters and aliens appear to wreak havoc as a new Rodan emerges from Mt. Aso and spread his wings as he protects Japan from other threats. Characters Protagonists *Dr. Ishiro Kawamura - a *Alexa Kitolov - Ishiro's Russian wife *- a Geologist at the University of Tokyo who often works with Ishiro *HEAT ** Antagonists *Mitsuo Katagiri - the head of government agency Crisis Control Intelligence, which seeks to eliminate all Kaiju, which they see as a threat to Japan. *Shinzo Mafune - a Japanese scientist who was famous for his research on marine mammals. *Akira Yuki - *S.C.A.L.E. - an eco-terrorist organization that want to free all Kaiju. *Yog - an amoeba-alien being. Supporting Characters *Frank Kingston - Ishiro's mentor *The Narrator - the narrator of the series. **English VA - Idris Elba **Japanese VA - Monsters *Rodan - a giant irradiated pteranodon and the offspring of the two Rodans that attacked Japan in 1956. He also doubles as the narrator of the series. *Ketsuarua - a female giant pteranodon and Rodan's mate. *Meganulon - giant prehistoric insect nymphs from another dimension known as Yggdrasil. These creatures also appeared in 1956, prior to the Rodan Incident. *Meganula - the adult form of Meganulon. *Maguma - a giant walrus, and one of earth's few naturally occurring Kaiju. *Gigan - a cyborg-enhanced alien Kaiju from Space Hunters M, Yggdrasil's moon. *Zilla - a massive theropod-like mutated iguana, formerly mistaken for another Kaiju. *Crustaceous Rex - a terrestrial anomalocaridid desendant from Yggdrasil. *Hagane Squadron - several large mecha created in part by CCI and other governments to defend Japan and the world against Kaiju. **MOGUERA - a large humanoid mecha. **DRACU - a flying mecha built by the EU. She resembles a robotic bat armed with a large variety of sound-based weapons. Her name stands for D'''efence and '''Reconnaissance, 'A'erial 'C'ombat 'U'nit. *Baragon - a giant horned burrowing creature (it's currently unknown if he's a mammal, a reptile, or a mammal-like reptile, though the first one's most likely). He's a very old Kaiju, with him arriving through our world from Yggdrasil nearly 400 years. *Kumonga - a giant mutant spider from Sogell Island of Yggdrasil, where Madagascar is on our Earth. *Kamacurus - giant mutant mantises *Titanosaurus - a giant aquatic dinosaur that was discovered by a Japanese scientist named Shinzo Mafune who was forced by North Korea to place him under mind control. *Anguirus - an anklyosaurid (though millions of years' worth of evolution makes it look and act more like a crocodilian) brought into our world by the same nuclear bomb that created Godzilla. *Godzilla - a giant radioactive dinosaur born from atomic radiation and the successor of the first creature that attacked Tokyo in 1954. He is nicknamed the King of the Monsters and one of the most destructive Kaiju on Earth. *Megaguirus - an extremely large mutant Meganula that can function as a queen to Meganula swarms. *Gezora *Ganimes *Kamoebas *Varan *Manda Episodes Episode One: The Monster of the Skies *Air Date: **January, 7, 2016 (USA/Canada) **December 26, 2015 (Japan) *Monsters: Rodan *Summary: 60 years after the 'Rodan Incident' in 1956, mysterious mutilations and sightings of a flying creature have occurred around the very place where it first happened: Mount Aso. A team of scientists lead by Dr. Kawamura of the University of Tokyo travels to the volcano around the same time to explore the deep caverns of Mt. Aso, not explored since 1993. Begining with the Episode Two: A Swarm in the Night *Air Date **February 18, 2016 (USA/Canada) **January 13, 2016 (Japan) *Monsters: Rodan, Meganulon, Meganula *Summary: With Rodan now a sub-adult, Ishiro decides to study and observe the creature. However, at the same time, prehistoric dragonfly larvae attack Japan. Episode Three: *Air Date: **(USA/Canada) **(Japan) Episode Four: *Air Date: ** *Monsters: *Summary: Episode Five: *Air Date: *Monsters: *Summary: Episode Six: Salamander *Air Date: **(USA/Canada) **(Japan) *Monsters: Rodan, Zilla, Giant Mutant Squids, Crustaceous Rex *Summary: When a massive beaching of Giant squids occurs in Maine, the team goes in to investigate, joined by fellow research team HEAT and their own Kaiju: Zilla. Episode Seven: Episode Eight Episode : The Dragon of Busan *Air Date: *Monsters: Rodan, Titanosaurus *Summary: A massive dinosaur dubbed Titanosaurus attacks the bustling South Korean city of Busan. Episode : The Locked Kingdom *Air Date: *Monsters: Rodan, Titanosaurus, *Summary: The team follows Rodan and Titanosaurus' fued beyond the South Korean Cast *Rodan Gallery Rodan64.jpg|Rodan Godzilla.jpeg|Godzilla Godzilla.jp - Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacurus Godzilla Final Wars - 3-9 Kumonga!.png|Kumonga Gigan72.jpg|Gigan Anguirus.jpg|Anguirus Megaguirus2.jpg|Megaguirus TOMG - Titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus Trivia *Toho has confirmed that Godzilla will appear on the show due to his popularity and to promote Godzilla: Resurgence, although his KiryuGoji design is used. Category:Godzilla Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toho Category:Anime Category:Tokusatsu Category:Giant Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Anime-influenced animation